Sans conséquence
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, House, c'est que cette attitude est pesante. [...] Et pour la supporter, j'ai eu besoin de trouver un moyen de me défouler, au risque de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure. "
**Hello !**

 **Cet OS se situe quelque part dans la saison 5, après l'épisode de Joy** _ **.**_

 **N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous pensez ;)**

* * *

La nuit noire recouvrait peu à peu la jolie ville de Princeton. Les journées commençaient à se rallonger et le printemps rendait l'air de plus en plus doux. Ce début de soirée était très agréable. La moto orange s'arrêta le long d'un trottoir et le diagnosticien en descendit sereinement. Il délaissa son casque et s'avança vers le perron. Il frappa quelques fois sur la porte en bois mais celle-ci restait résolument close. Il jeta un coup œil par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais la voiture était garée devant la maison. Il commençait à reculer, s'apprêtant à faire le tour de celle-ci, mais s'arrêta quand enfin, la lumière de l'entrée s'alluma.

- _Encore vous ?_ Demanda Cuddy en ouvrant la porte.

Il fronçait toujours les sourcils en la détaillant : elle avait troqué son élégant tailleur contre un grand débardeur et un pantalon moulant.

- _Vous en avez mis du temps._

Elle croisa les bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- _J'aurais pu ne pas vous ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Il observa une teinte rougeâtre près de son oreille.

- _Vous saignez ?_ demanda-t-il en tendant le bras vers son visage.

Mais elle le repoussa et s'essuya rapidement.

- _Laissez, ce n'est pas du sang_ , le rassura-t-elle.

Elle restait cependant assez froide et mystérieuse. Elle fuyait son regard.

- _Qu'est-ce que…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher ?_ Coupa-t-il.

Elle se pinça les lèvres en croisant son regard. Il affichait son air concentré, celui qu'il prenait quand il voyait un nouveau mystère, une nouvelle énigme se dresser devant lui.

- _Si ce n'est pas du sang, c'est de la sauce tomate ? Vous vous êtes mise à la cuisine ? Il faut absolument que je goûte ça._

Il la bouscula légèrement quand il passa devant elle pour s'engouffrer dans sa maison. Elle le suivit précipitamment après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée. Il arriva dans la cuisine avant elle et inspecta la casserole qui se trouvait dans l'évier.

- _Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez mangé toute la sauce tomate ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas fait de sauce tomate._

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, appuyée au chambranle de la porte. Il s'approcha et attrapa son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête. Elle se laissa faire. Il passa ensuite son pouce sur la substance rougeâtre, tout en caressant sa joue.

- _De la peinture_ , s'étonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- _Une nouvelle passion ?_ Railla-t-il.

Elle semblait hésiter sur sa réponse et répondit :

- _Pas vraiment._

Il l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête.

- _Je repeins la chambre que j'avais faite pour Joy._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il y dévia automatiquement son regard. Etait-elle réellement gênée ou était-elle en train de lui mentir ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol avant de relever la tête vers lui, répondant à sa question secrète.

- _En rouge ?_ demanda-t-il, sans cacher sa suspicion.

- _Oui_ , répondit-elle maladroitement.

Il haussa un sourcil avant d'hocher la tête. Il sortit de la cuisine et avança dans le couloir.

- _Vous permettez que…_

Elle l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle le dépassa et se plaça entre lui et la porte de la chambre.

- _Ok, vous avez gagné. Je ne repeins pas la chambre._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?_

Elle hésita mais resta obstinément devant la porte, un bras de chaque côté du mur.

- _Vous êtes insupportable_ , affirma-t-elle fermement.

- _Ça je sais, ce n'est pas…_

 _-Vous me laissez finir ?!_

Il se redressa et grimaça comme l'aurait fait un enfant à qui on venait de passer un savon. Elle souffla d'exaspération et reprit :

- _Vous êtes un emmerdeur. Vous vous permettez des réflexions sur des choses qui ne vous concernent pas, à des gens auxquels vous devriez lécher les bottes. Vous êtes insultant, méprisant… Vous ne pouvez simplement pas vous empêcher de vous comporter comme un gosse hargneux. Alors oui, vous vous rattraper par votre humour, douteux la plupart du temps, mais agréable. Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, House, c'est que cette attitude est pesante. Pour votre boss_ , dit-elle en se désignant de la main _, ou pour vos employés. Et pour supporter votre attitude, j'ai eu besoin de trouver un moyen de me défouler au risque de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure._

Elle se tue et observa la réaction du diagnosticien, encore surprise des mots qu'elle avait prononcés à une vitesse folle. Il encaissa, sans montrer à quel point ces mots l'avaient touché. Il savait qu'il était un poids pour l'hôpital mais elle venait de cracher son venin qu'elle semblait porter depuis longtemps.

- _Votre défouloir se trouve dans cette pièce ?_

- _Oui_ , bredouilla-t-elle.

Il paraissait étrangement calme, elle s'attendait davantage à le voir s'énerver et contrer chacun des points qu'elle avait énoncés. Il n'en fut rien. House tendit la main vers la poignée mais elle l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- _Vous avez été particulièrement agaçant cette semaine._

 _-N'essayer pas de gagner du temps,_ souffla-t-il, rieur.

Il la toisa du regard et vit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- _Vous savez le nombre de plainte que j'ai reçu ces derniers jours ? Plus d'une dizaine ! Vous avez été d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine. Entre les insultes et les insinuations douteuses, vous avez dépassé les bornes. Même Wilson vous a trouvé ingérable. Je ne connais pas les raisons de cette soudaine course à la connerie, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir les connaître, mais j'espère que vous en avez bientôt fini…_

Encore une fois, elle planta son regard dans le sien et attendit sa réponse. Elle n'eut droit qu'à un simple hochement de tête.

- _Je peux entrer maintenant ?_ demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle se décala de quelques pas et le laissa entrer dans la chambre. Une multitude de tache de peinture recouvrait le mur face à lui. Il avança un peu plus et étudia ce mur avec minutie. Toutes les couleurs donnaient à la pièce un côté artistique, un brin sauvage. Il inspecta encore une fois l'œuvre de sa patronne avant de lui dire, par-dessus son épaule :

- _C'est harmonieux._

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- _Ce n'est que l'expression de ma colère._

Il se détourna du mur, il s'était focalisé dessus mais n'avait pas examiné le reste de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, le mobilier avait été vidé suite à la perte de Joy. Seul une commode trônait à l'opposé du fameux mur coloré. Le diagnosticien s'en approcha et tira sur le premier tiroir qui était déjà entrouvert. Il étudia rapidement son contenu : des lunettes de protection en plexiglas et une blouse blanche roulée en boule. Il la sortit du tiroir et la déplia, le tissu était entièrement chiffonner, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à la Doyenne. Il lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard interrogateur.

- _J'ai dû rangé ça précipitamment_ , s'expliqua-t-elle en un ton légèrement accusateur.

Ils échangèrent un regard rieur et il déplia la blouse. Elle aussi était recouverte de peinture. Le bas des manches étaient recouvertes de bleu, tandis que le centre était parsemé de multiples couleurs tels que le rouge ou le jaune.

- _Vous voulez essayer ?_ demanda Cuddy en lui tendant une bassine.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant et maintenant elle lui proposait d'essayer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au contenu du récipient et leva un sourcil en découvrant des petites bombes de peinture. Il haussa un sourcil, soudainement émoustillé.

- _Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire avec des préservatifs ? Je peux vous…_

 _-Ce sont des ballons de baudruches_ , coupa-t-elle.

Il inspecta une nouvelle fois les bombes avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle n'était plus du tout honteuse, ni gênée. Elle semblait amusée et il accepta de prendre un ballon. Il le soupesa et se prépara à lancer mais elle l'arrêta.

- _Mettez les lunettes._

Il roula des yeux et leva le bras mais elle lui mit les lunettes devant le visage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'emmener à l'hôpital parce qu'il n'était pas foutu de respecter la moindre instruction.

- _Ma maison, mon jeu, mes règles._

 _-Rabat-joie…_ marmonna-t-il en les attrapant.

Il les plaça sur le nez et attendit que sa patronne se recule avant d'armer le bras. Il lança ensuite le ballon qui cogna contre le mur et s'étala mollement au sol, sans exploser. Le diagnosticien ouvrit la bouche, déçu et un brin vexé.

- _Il est nul votre jeu_ , rechigna-t-il en s'en allant.

Elle lui emboita le pas et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- _House, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?_

Il baissa la tête et tapota sa canne au sol.

- _J'étais venu m'excuser._

Les yeux de la Doyenne s'arrondirent et après un moment d'étonnement, elle demanda :

- _Vraiment ?_

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il avait été insupportable mais malgré ça elle n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Ma jambe._

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse meurtrie et elle ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise.

- _Vous avez mal ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement, le cœur serré.

Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas plus mal que d'habitude, seulement…

- _Ça fait dix ans_ , marmonna-t-il.

- _Oh…_

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle hésita sur les mots à dire, jouant avec ses doigts.

- _Déjà dix ans…_

 _-Oui._

 _-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier_ , avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir l'ambulance débarquer devant l'hôpital, House en descendant sur le brancard, la douleur, Stacy signant le consentement, sa jambe ouverte sur la table d'opération, la peur… Sa haine.

- _Ça, c'est parce que ce n'est pas vous qui avez un trou dans la cuisse depuis tout ce temps._

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les traits de son visage s'étaient radoucis, et elle fut surprise d'y voir un air presque détendu.

- _Donc… c'est fini ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Votre semaine de folie, c'était…_

 _-Ouaip._

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa réponse, aussi brève soit-elle, exprimait parfaitement son humeur : joueur mais légèrement honteux.

- _Bien._

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête, se retourna vers la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand il reçut une bombe sur l'épaule gauche. Il se figea. La peinture bleue coulait sur son blouson et son visage était recouvert de petites gouttelettes bleues. Il se retourna vers elle, pantois.

- _Il faut lancer plus fort,_ expliqua-t-elle.

Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lui donnait un charme fou. Elle semblait se moquer de la peinture qui ornait maintenant la porte en bois. Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans le regard du diagnosticien et il referma doucement la porte de la chambre. Il s'approcha de la bassine et prit un ballon en main.

- _Oh, vous voulez dire comme ça ?_ dit-il en le lui lançant sur la jambe.

Le ballon explosa et la peinture rouge recouvrit sa cuisse et glissait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle ricana et attrapa à son tour une petite bombe. Il se dépêcha de retirer sa veste.

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça part à l'eau. Jamais je n'aurais gâché votre blouson de motard_ , se moqua-t-elle.

- _J'espère bien ! Vous savez combien…_

Le resta de sa phrase resta en suspend quand il reçut un ballon sur le torse. La peinture atterrissant sur son visage.

- _Vous disiez ?_

 _-Vous allez me le payer_ , souffla-t-il en s'emparant d'un nouveau ballon.

Il le lança et elle l'évita à merveille en se décalant vers la droite. Il la fusilla du regard et elle répondit par une grimace. Il en prit un autre et cette fois ci l'explosa dans son dos. Ils n'arrêtaient plus. Un lançait, l'autre essayait désespérément de l'éviter et attrapait une autre bombe pour refaire le même schéma, en inversant les rôles. La bassine se vidait de plus en plus et lorsque les deux médecins jetèrent un œil à celle-ci, il ne restait qu'un dernier ballon. Ils se précipitèrent et Cuddy réussit à l'attraper en lui lança un regard moqueur. House se rapprocha tout de même d'elle, la défiant du regard. Enfin, il attrapa ses poignets, l'empêchant de lancer le nouveau projectile, et la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle.

- _House…_

Leurs souffles se mêlaient entre eux, leurs corps, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les yeux clos mais la respiration haletante, ils sentaient la peinture de l'autre glisser sur eux.

- _Ne faîtes pas ça…_ souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais elle les garda obstinément fermés, refusant de lui faire face.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Il s'approcha un peu plus, faisant frôler leurs lèvres mais elle le repoussa avant de croiser son regard.

- _Parce que je ne supporterais pas un deuxième baiser sans conséquence._

Elle avait réussi à mettre de la distance entre eux en dégageant ses bras de l'emprise du diagnosticien. Ils restèrent quelques secondes plongés dans le regard de l'autre avant que House ne baisse la tête. Il semblait hésiter et elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il revienne près d'elle. Il fit sautiller sa canne en fixant ses pieds qui commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce sans un regard. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer en un mouvement brusque et elle baissa la tête. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Cuddy leva le bras gauche et lança le ballon de toutes ses forces. Il explosa et toute la peinture se déversa sur le mur, dégoulinant lentement vers le sol. Cuddy baissa la tête et soupira en voyant la bassine vide…

0o0o0o0o0

Une canne en bois frappa trois fois sur sa porte d'entrée. Cuddy releva la tête, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Il l'avait évité toute la journée. Elle avait fait de même. Leur proximité de la veille leur avait fait peur. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et lui ouvrit la porte.

- _Je croyais que vous m'évitiez_ , commença Cuddy.

- _Je le croyais aussi._

Toute la journée il s'était interdit de penser à ce presque baiser. Mais la jolie brune n'avait pas quitté ses pensées.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-elle en le voyant tenir un seau dans sa main gauche.

 _-De la peinture_ , répondit House, comme si c'était l'évidence même. _Et des ballons._

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

- _Je pense que vous allez en avoir besoin_ , rajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.

La Doyenne prit machinalement le seau alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

Etait-il en train de lui dire qu'il allait encore la faire souffrir ? Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à entrer dans la maison.

- _Parce que je veux prendre le risque de nous faire souffrir_.

Il captura ses lèvres et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. Surprise, elle lâcha le seau qui s'écrasa au sol et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues entamaient un ballet interminable tandis que leurs corps se pressaient inlassablement l'un contre l'autre. A bout de souffle, nos deux médecins se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi respirer librement. House posa son front contre celui de sa patronne, laissant la douce odeur de vanille envahir ses narines.

- _Que je sache à quoi m'attendre_ , commença-t-elle les paupières toujours closes. _Vous allez repartir ?_

 _-Seulement si vous me foutez à la porte._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea instantanément dans son regard bleu. Elle pressa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes en caressant sa barbe du bout des doigts. Un sourire se dessinait irrémédiablement sur son visage.

- _Vous pensez que la peinture vous suffira ? Parce que j'ai l'intention de vous emmerder encore longtemps…_

 _-Y en n'aura jamais assez,_ se moqua-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir mais les étincelles qui naissaient dans ses yeux la trahissaient ridiculement.

- _J'y compte bien_ , souffla-t-il dans son cou alors qu'il y déposait mille et un baisers.

Elle soupira de plaisir. Il était exaspérant par moment, mais tellement attirant le reste du temps. Peut-être avait-elle raison de prendre le risque. Parce que ce n'est qu'en acceptant les conséquences d'un baiser que celui-ci devient intéressant.


End file.
